While DR imaging systems have advantages over earlier film and CR systems, replacing such a earlier x-ray system can be very costly, thereby limiting the availability of DR systems as hospitals attempt to maximize their investment in older equipment and to extend its usable lifetime.
To meet the need for the improved capabilities offered by DR imaging, a number of companies that provide x-ray equipment offer retrofit configurations that allow a DR receiver panel to be used with existing x-ray components, in place of a film or CR cassette. Existing retrofit solutions, however, have one or more limitations.
Thus, there remains a need for a DR retrofit that has little or no impact on existing hardware, is less or minimally invasive with respect to the components of an existing x-ray system, and/or does not constrain an ability to use earlier film and CR imaging media in existing radiographic imaging arrays and/or methods for using the same.